The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' is a 2001 film and the first in the ''Lord of the Rings trilogy. It is also the fourth movie chronologically and the first one to be theatrically released. It stars Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins, Ian McKellen as Gandalf, Liv Tyler as Arwen, Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn, Sean Astin as Sam Gamgee, Cate Blanchett as Lady Galadriel, John Rhys-Davies as GImli, Billy Boyd as Pippin Took, Dominic Monaghan as Merry Brandybuck, Orlando Bloom as Legolas, Christopher Lee as Saruman the White, Hugo Weaving as Elrond, Sean Bean as Boromir, and Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins and features Andy Serkis as the voice of Gollum. The film was based on the first book in The Lord of the Rings. Summary Frodo Baggins, a young Hobbit of the Shire, goes ona quest to destroy the One Ring to bring peace to Middle earth. Synopsis Epilogue After escaping the Orcs, Frodo goes to the edge of the bank and prepares to leave. However, Sam refuses to leave Frodo alone and its something Frodo will have to escape. Just after having a quick funeral for Boromir, Aragorn pronounces that they hunt for Orcs in return to save Merry and Pippin, thus starting their adventure. Meanwhile, Frodo and Sam are last seen looking over their path. Frodo tells Sam how much he is happy that his friend is with him and assured that Aragorn will look after their friends. Cast * Noel Appleby as Everard Proudfoot * Sean Astin as Sam Gamgee * Sala Baker as Sauron * Sean Bean as Boromir * Cate Blanchett as Galadriel * Orlando Bloom as Legolas * Billy Boyd as Pippin Took * Marton Csokas as Celeborn * Megan Edwards as Mrs. Proudfoot * Michael Elsworth as Gondorian Archivist * Mark Ferguson as Gil-galad * Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins * Christopher Lee as Saruman * Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz * Brent McIntyre as Witch-king of Angmar * Ian McKellen as Gandalf * Bret McKenzie as Figwit * Peter McKenzie as Elendil * Sarah McLeod as Rosie Cotton * Dominic Monaghan as Merry Brandybuck * Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn * Ian Mune as Bounder * Craig Parker as Haldir * Cameron Rhodes as Farmer Maggot * John Rhys-Davies as Gimli * Martyn Sanderson as Gate Keeper * Andy Serkis as Gollum/Witch-King of Angmar (voice) * Harry Sinclair as Isildur * Liv Tyler as Arwen * David Weatherley as Barliman Butterbur * Hugo Weaving as Elrond * Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins Difference from book *The party Bilbo had in the book was a combination of his and Frodo's coming of age. This was removed and instead it had celebrated only Bilbo's, completely ignoring Frodo's birthday as well. *Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles comes for Gandalf via the wizard talking to a moth. Instead in the book, he just flies by ,spots Gandalf in trouble and flies him to Rivendell. *Arwen's role in the film is more expanded. Arwen is the one who finds the wounded and suffering Frodo with his four companions and goes to defend him. She also summoned the waters to wash away the Ringwraiths. In the books, there is an elf named Glorfindel who had Frodo ride alone and Gandalf and Elrond summoned the water for Frodo to cross safely to Rivendell. *The seventeen-year gap in the books never happened, as the characters are already their ages in the films. *In flashback, Elrond took Isildur to Mount Doom to destroy the Ring. In the books, Elrond and Cirdan tried to convince Isildur to destroy the Ring, but he still refuses. *Merry and Pippin set off the firework without Gandalf's permission. Gandalf in the books had done this as a tribute to Bilbo help defeat Smaug. *Isildur grabbed the unbroken sword of his father and used the ruins of Elendil's sword after Sauron stepped on it and had cut off Sauron's finger. He broke the blade when cutting off Sauron's finger for the Ring in the books. *Books show that Gandalf did not tell Saruman the whereabouts of the One Ring while the film revealed Gandalf did tell Saruman where the Ring was. *Chapters from the Book, 'A Short Cut to Mushrooms', 'A Conspiracy Unmasked', 'The Old Forest', 'In the House of Tom Bombadil', and 'Fog on the Barrow-downs', are missing in the films. *Strider has a sword while int eh books, he carried the Shards of Narsil with him. *Frodo was in very much pain while the books he is slowly driving into pain. *Boromir si killed by an Uruk-Hai named Lurtz in teh film while he was killed by Ugluk in the films because he tried to defend Merry and Pippin. *Saruman causes the blizzard in teh films to expand his villainous role in teh films while the book the mountain Caradhras created the blizard itself. *Pippin accidentally touches one of the dead dwarves from Balin's company and it fell down a well. Books say that Pippin took a rock and dropped it into the well, which Gandalf scolded him for doing that. Category:Films Category:Films in The Lord of the Rings (film series)